The Eternity Bride
by BlackRuby
Summary: Anthy, the wanted Rose Bride, has left to find her prince. Akio refuses to let go of attaining Eternity and if he cannot have Anthy, then another will do. Perhaps, this time, a true Princess will show him the way? UtenaSailor Moon crossover, UA S? Yuri.
1. His Pain

A/N: I have absolutely no clue how original this plot may be and...I don't particularly care. Something I seem to have a flare for. Anyways, this is my very first attempt at a crossover with Utena/Sailor Moon. I just finished watching all of Revolutionary Girl Utena and I absolutely fell in love with it! I'm officially obsessed with this show. Sadly enough, I haven't watched the movie yet, but I will in the next few weeks...if I can survive that long that is! But since I'm notorious for spoiling things for myself, I've already watched enough AMV's and looked through enough sites to know what happens. Ahahaha, I know, that's bad, but can I help that I love Utena? Of course not, she's amazing!

Alright, to wrap this up, I'm going to put to rest any fears. The couplings are thus: Utena/Anthy, for I could never in a million years think of separating them and then Usagi/...I'm not quite sure on this one. I do promise it will be either Setsuna or Rei, but it's a tough choice. No matter who I choose though, both of them shall remain alive. I know in a few fics I've written, some that are not even posted, I tend to kill Rei if I haven't paired her with Usagi. That's a trend that'll just have to die, but I have few chapters to decide, so maybe it'll be a fence to ride just to keep you all enticed...so, Onward!

(**_Disclaimer_**: This story is being written and posted for pure enjoyment and not for profit. I do not own any of the mentioned Sailor Moon characters or the mentioned Revolutionary Girl Utena characters.)

BR

00000000000

Title: Eternity Bride

Prologue

00000000000

The stars had never shined so brightly for him as they did this night. His dark eyes closed sleepily, a smile relaxing his dark features. The dazzling green eyes revealed themselves once again as the stars continued to wink. The lost prince had been lying there for most of the night, since the moment they had appeared. They seemed to wink only for him and that thought was the only one to comfort him these days. Ever since it had happened.

Who would have guessed that the curse had been lifted? Utena had freed Anthy by showing her Eternity and Anthy had followed her away from him. His teethe gritted together in his barely controlled rage.

Tenjou Utena.

All the signs had pointed to her defeat! Even if she had defeated the whole of the Student Council and the handful of Black Crest duelists, she had not beaten him. The Power of Dios was never a factor to him, for he was the Prince. Utena should have stayed his Princess and let the Witch suffer. It had been Anthy's duty and her punishment! How could the girl not accept that?

Himemiya Anthy.

His little sister who had loved him so much she locked him away from the rest of the world. She had been the only girl to never be a Princess and so became the cursed Witch. His lovely Rose Bride. He had been so sure that the duels would remain forever and the Power of Dios his. He had been so sure that he would always be Anthy's prince. His fist clenched tight as he remembered how wrong he had been.

Anthy had followed his every order, his every command no matter who she was engaged to at the time. How could he have not seen that she was slipping from his gasp? Even she had believed that it was all over in the last duel. Anthy had done what she was told, she had put the sword through Utena...

Akio growled as his hand let go the small dagger. Keen eyes watched it pierce the wall like many before it. His hands fisted around a few more, quickly whipping them at the wall in succession. Each one created a light yet deafening sound in the empty planetarium, soothing his pain. Akio sat up, staring intensely as he had all the other nights at the picture on the wall. The daggers all stuck close to Anthy's form in the picture, her smiling, beautiful picture.

"And it wasn't me you smiled for, was it little sister?" Another dagger filled the air with sound.

"I was too blinded by my plans to notice you smiled for her!" The next one nicked at her legs, impossibly close to another.

"I was your PRINCE!" He yelled out, throwing one last dagger. It pierced the picture, stabbing into Anthy's shoulder. Akio growled and stalked over to the small table the picture hung above.

His long hair spilled onto the table top as his head hung low, shaky breaths being pulled from his body as the rage took over. The lost prince lifted his head to stare at the picture crazily, his features twisted in hatred. Green eyes went left to peer at the untouched image next to Anthy's.

"You ruined it...Why couldn't you have been mine?" Akio raged pulling out a different dagger than the others and stabbed it into Utena's side. He didn't remove his hand or look away as all the other daggers fell to the floor and table with a clatter that seemed to last for eternity.

"Eternity..." He breathed out, yanking the dagger out effortlessly.

"Yes...no matter that I have lost Anthy. I can still find Eternity with another..." He stumbled over to the large windows and pressed his hot head to the cool glass. The moon came into his vision on the cloudless night.

"Yes, I can still find Eternity."

His words filled the void for the few slow seconds that the shade slides down to cover the window.

000000000000000

A/N: So yes, a short short prologue, but then, most prologues are short. It's seems a little stiff and I think there's some verb-tense confusion-like stuff happening but since its 6 minutes away from 3am and I have to go christmas shopping tomorrow, I don't really care. It's still a good setup for the first chapter and a bit of a recap if not a little confusing background for non-Utena watchers. Alright, no more rambling. Please review!

BR


	2. Chosen Bride

A/N: A very long time, I know. Sadly, that's just how it is, I'm a terrible procrastinator. Anyways, shall we move on? I wasn't going to mention it, but did anyone else notice that moron's review? It severely pissed me off and I hope that such an impatient and unimaginative bastard gets a swift kick in the ass. I have no tolerance for reviewers such as this person and I just know that the same exact, word for word, review has left an ugly spot on many a writers review pages. Maybe it's fuel to the fire, but I just haaad to rant that out. Sorry, onward!

Disclaimer: I write this for me and people like me who enjoy fanfiction. No profit is being made out of this story.

00000000000000000000

Title: The Eternity Bride

Chapter One

00000000000000000000

Outside the lights of a barely sleeping Tokyo, a tall, darkly tanned man blinked into existence. A few strands of amethyst colored hair stirred in the slight wind having escaped the confines of a small ribbon. His deep eyes glanced lazily around him, uncaring of his current surroundings. The lights of the city caught his focus and they snapped into intense observation of the tall structures beckoning him.

He already knew this was the place. It was different from his own, a change in time and location, a change in culture. Akio's passion had pulled him here. His need and desire to own the Bride and know Eternity had found this place, this Tokyo, for him.

"She is near, so close." He whispered to the wind.

The Prince could already feel her presence. She was on the wind and he could smell her. The power she held was immense and it rippled in the air alluringly. He opened his mouth and hid his crazed eyes to taste the air, the sweet taste of her enough to finally set him in motion.

"Lead me, my precious Bride, lead me to Eternity."

The Lost Prince moved with assurance, confidence that spoke of terrible times ahead.

00000

"Usagi! Come on now! Don't be so shy!" Minako giggled as she pulled her Princess off her bar stool, closer to the thriving bodies that made up the dance floor.

"Mina, please! I'm really not such a good dancer!" Usagi tugged her arm back, ready to slide back to her bar stool when Makoto stepped in her way.

"That's a load, Usagi. You're just in a depressed funk! You're one of the best dancers! Let loose, it's alright." The tall brunette swept a comforting arm around her leader, hugging her close.

"We are all here, nothing is going to go wrong. No evil Prince will attack you." She winked and Usagi gave her a weak smile in return. The Princess turned with determination and took Minako's hand, ready to join the rhythm.

Only she knew she couldn't enjoy it the way they wanted her to. Mamoru's leaving after the rise and quick fall of the evil Endymion had left the leader of the Senshi shaken. True, she had managed to finally put to rest the soul of Endymion, banished away with his ancestors, and the now free and purely human Mamoru Chiba had left for America. Her fears hadn't ended there though. Something was still off. Something still felt like it was coming.

Usagi grinned and giggled as her Senshi danced for her, bumping hips and cheering her. She moved as fluidly as ever, moving to the music in time.

The façade wasn't enough though. The Princess could feel it in her bones.

All eight Guardians would not be enough.

0

Akio immediately knew that this city was for him. Tokyo was alive with power and blissfulness. So light but with such deep, dark shadows that any creature could sink in to them and flourish. It was all so utterly perfect.

The closer to her he became, the thirstier he was. He could feel her purity now, nothing like Anthy's tainted soul. He scoffed at that pathetic attempt now. What had he been thinking? Pretending a Witch was a Bride when a pure Bride had been so easy to obtain all along?

"Even a Prince can be fooled by the loveliest face."

0

Michiru had been keeping close tabs on her Princess ever since Endymion had surfaced his true intentions. The weeks that followed showed her an intensity in Usagi she had only seen in battle and now it seemed a constant. An emotion always just under the smile and bright eyes. Usagi felt strongly about her premonitions of impending evil. The aqua haired beauty had seen flashes of evil in her mirror and knew Usagi was right. Trouble was upon them.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind did she feel Usagi stop moving on the dance floor. She turned around and found the other Senshi staring, alert and tense. Usagi's eyes had become wide with fear before steadiness came back to the crystal blues and she nodded for the Senshi to leave.

They were a force as they moved at a high set pace out of the club and into the streets of Tokyo.

"Usagi?" Michiru heard Setsuna question.

"Kitten?"

"No, there isn't time! We have to transform!" Usagi already had her broach in hand as the group continued their run to a safer place. Every eye searched for an unoccupied dark alley.

"Now, everyone!" Their Princess whispered fiercely. They all raised their wands to the night sky but watched in amazement as their leader whispered her power and transformed. Several flashes of light went by and the Senshi of the Silver Millennium crowded around Serenity Moon.

"Moon?" Mars scarcely breathed, unable to feel any foreign energy. Moon was tense, her eyes unmoving as she focused elsewhere.

"We have to move! The Princess isn't safe here!" Saturn forewarned, begging that they begin to run.

Serenity Moon merely nodded in consent and her team followed as she jumped up the side of the building and began to move towards the sea.

0

The lost Prince moved more swiftly now, following his passion without worry of losing the trail. He felt so alive here in this world. A new energy had attached itself to him and was aiding him in his search. Akio felt he could not lose. Once he was in the presences of his Bride, she would not refuse him.

0

"Princess!"

"Serenity!"

"Usagi!"

Her Senshi cried for her to stop. They had reached the sea and the land only went so far. She breathed heavily, clutching at the protected Silver Crystal on her chest.

"Usagi, tell us what is going on." Mars demanded evenly, staring straight into her Princess's frightened crystal eyes.

"She doesn't know what it is, Mars!" Venus growled out, shifting protectively towards her leader.

"What are we suppose to do then?! Wait for this evil to find us?" Mars returned, stepping forward. Neptune halted them both.

"We won't have to wait." All eyes turned to Neptune and she looked up, showing her mirror. An image of themselves appeared. "We are already found."

It hit all at once, an overwhelming dark presence behind them. The Senshi shifted as one, instinctively closing around their leader, following her already locked eyes to a figure not thirty feet away.

"Here you are my Bride. You are far more delicious in person." The figure spoke in delighted tones, the moonlight lighting his features.

"Who are you?!" Uranus demanded, her sword glinting.

"No one to you. To my Bride, everything." His piercing emerald eyes never swayed from the shielded Princess. He stared as if there wasn't a single body there to look past.

"There isn't a single recognizable reading off him, He's like-"

"A lost soul." Moon finished Mercury's confused thought.

"Tell us your name." The Princess demanded, moving closer in her circle, feeling Mars and Pluto grab her arms tightly before she broke out of protection altogether.

"It is Akio, my Bride. I am your new Master, come to me." He answered with unconcerned softness, holding his arms open for her.

Serenity felt the shock course through her as her body struggled to comply.

"You are not her master!" Uranus cried as she grabbed Moon around the waist, stopping her from walking forward.

"What are you doing here?! Why Serenity? Why now?" Pluto questioned as she held tightly to Moon's arm.

"Who are you to question me? I am a Prince and she is my Bride! You will release her!" Akio growled, throwing out his hand with force. Serenity's body gave a lively jerk and the other Senshi dove forward to stop her.

"I-am – not – to be mastered!" Serenity struggled to say through gritted teeth. Her body was not obeying! It was as if neither her head nor her thumping heart could control it!

Akio let out a chuckle, walking closer to them, stopping mere feet away from the Senshi.

"Eternity awaits us, my Bride! Why do you fight so?" He asked inquisitively and peered into her eyes as the Senshi's powers flared to keep him back.

"I see, my Bride has a conflicted heart! I understand, I know how it is." He smiled and Serenity's eyes widened in shock at his knowing look.

"I know how to get you to come to me then. We shall play a game, my favorite game." Akio flicked his hand and suddenly the Senshi cried out in pain, grunts and small screams causing Serenity to tear away from them so she could help.

Her body was hers again as she watched her guardians fight off hundreds of small knives. Panic filled her as to what to do for them and she swung her focus back to the self-proclaimed Prince.

"What is this Akio? Why are you hurting my loved ones?!" She cried, tears stinging her eyes.

"The game, my precious! They are now the players, the duelists! This is how we play my Bride." He said as he stepped beside her, talking closely to her ear as her body suddenly forced her to watch her Senshi fight off the knives.

"The game is a duel for love, an emotion you seem to favor so much. I am the Master, the Prince. You are the Bride who will lead the Champion to Eternity. Each of them is a Duelist. They will fight the Master for your hand. They win, they keep you. I win, well, it's quite obvious." He laughed deeply, ignoring Serenity's many tears. Her Senshi were telling her no, she shouldn't give in.

"And if I ignore this game and fight for my loved ones?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"It is your choice my Bride. They can die now or play the game. Either way, you will be my mine as will Eternity."

She flinched as he traced a hand over her cheek.

"Release them." Serenity demanded in defeat. The knives vanished as her Senshi rushed forward in hopes to protect her. She halted them with a shield, Mars and Pluto at the forefront, trying to force their way through.

Serenity wiped away her tears. She tore the Crystal from her chest as Akio laid his hand upon her shoulder, beginning to change her to his image. A flowing white gown appeared as she threw away the Crystal.

Her last image was that of the Crystal disappearing as it passed between Mars and Pluto, safe away from her.

0

"What the hell was that?! What are we supposed to do now?!" Makoto yelled, filling the already tense air of the Hikawa Shrine.

The Senshi had moved into action the second Serenity had disappeared. Pluto had left for the Gates of Time with Saturn to search for clues across the Time Stream. The others had moved straight for the Shrine. Rei disappeared into the Fire room, unflinching as she gazed into the heat, looking for answers.

Michiru remained close to Rei, staring intensely into the Mirror as Ami typed furiously on her compact computer, cross referencing the information they had gathered from the things Akio had said. Meanwhile, Minako, Haruka, and especially Makoto were left to thinking out what had happened and how it had happened so quickly.

"Calm down Mako! Now isn't the time to be upset. Usagi bought us time with this...game. We can't be going hot headed when she needs us!" Minako forced her to sit and fell down beside the brunette. Haruka nodded in agreement.

"Duelists though? Only Haruka can truly duel out of all us and from there we only have seven other chances." Makoto hung her head and let out a sob.

"Stop it. We can do this. Usagi has faith in us and we will win! We already have an advantage against this Akio."

"I think he has more against us, right now Haruka." Minako admitted weakly and Mako nodded in agreement.

"No, he is far worse off. If it's the Crystal he's after, he won't get it. Usagi hid it before she was taken."

At this, Ami looked up from her computer shaking her short blue hair.

"Unfortunately, the way he was talking, he doesn't know anything about us or the Crystal."

"Then what could he want?" Asked Makoto, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know but Usagi is definitely the tool he's going to use to get whatever it is."

00000000000000000000000

A/N: Alright, things are started along. It could have been more but I really don't want to introduce Utena and Anthy until the next chapter, so bare with me. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	3. Arrival

A/N: I just read the reviews for this story and I feel renewed so here I am, trying to give you more. The Usagi/? Relationship is going to remain a '?' for reasons I choose not to explain, but everyone will find out, eventually. Happy reading

00000000000000000000

Title: The Eternity Bride

Chapter Two

00000000000000000000

0 Two Days Before Serenity's Capture 0

The clouds had been shifting all night, concealing its stars and beautiful moon. A large, dark cloud floated away, allowing moonlight to stream through the gauzy curtains of an apartment window. The world felt so ungodly large to her right now. She was infinitesimal in the grand design. No direction, no niche, no memory.

That was probably the worst part.

Where did her memories scurry too? What happened before she landed in this city? Did she choose this to happen? Did it happen to her alone? Had she always been alone?

The woman shook her pink hair in frustration, pulling her blankets close. No, the nagging was the worst part. There was a feeling deep in her stomach, and her heart, that she had not been alone. Someone was out there, waiting…maybe searching, for her. It could just be her anxiety from the confusion and all the new things happening in this city but the feeling would not leave her alone.

"What the hell? Does it matter anyways, right in this moment? Because I am alone…and I have to be to work in the morning."

The woman's pink head thumped to the pillow and a sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes fell shut and she fell to sleep without another thought, while once again a woman with purple hair smiled in her dreams.

0000000

Anthy had spent nearly two years searching for her prince after leaving her brother's world. It had taken awhile for her to lock on to Utena's force. Her brother had nearly permanently stunted her instincts. He had wanted her to live only for him and be his toy while he played his game. And so finally had come the day when Anthy had felt where her prince had run away to, a place far from the school and the duels.

A place where she could even hide from her memories.

The largest hardship to overcome was realizing that Utena was not even in their world anymore. It was a shock to realize that she could feel through the curtains of dimensions and find the hole where Utena slipped through. Whether it had been on purpose that Utena had left or an accident, the action of leaving their world had severed Utena's memories.

Anthy prayed her presence would rejoin the two.

Or she might never have her prince again.

Now the purple haired girl had found herself in a new city, one very much like her own. The energy was different, however, magical. Anthy could feel the energy course through her body, almost like the power of Dios…but she was not chained this time, not restricted.

It was very late as Anthy started her way out of an alley she had landed in and down a random street. She would find Utena in the morning and start their lives in the daylight.

00000

The shop was a horribly filthy place filled with noxious fumes and metal on metal banging, clanking, and drilling. She found she quite liked it. Wherever she got the knowledge for working on cars, she was grateful.

Something about taking them apart was satisfying.

Either way, it was work she could do and for a woman with no memory or past…or name. The skill meant a lot and had gone a ways in helping her settle. With that in mind, she got back to work. Her current job was to fix the ball bearings on a yellow Camaro. She chose it to work on even though it was an arrogant car. The hood had a particular symbol painted on it in dark blue and staring at it, decided the car was meant for her to fix.

She was still in the tearing apart phase, she figured she would see how she felt when putting the new parts on.

Mr. Jigoro was the owner of the shop and had been since he tore the ACL in his knee one too many times. Currently, he was sitting at his desk in the room behind his receptionist staring at hourly detail logs of each of the jobs his mechanics. His ears perked up at the sound of his receptionist getting excited out in the waiting area. It was her squeaky excitement sound.

He sighed.

That meant he was probably going to have to shoo her boyfriend out again. He dragged himself up from his comfortable chair and lumbered out to the front. His young receptionist was talking excitedly with an equally young woman on the other side of the desk.

"Ayumi, what is going on out here?" His voice came out gravely. Ayumi turned to her boss, startled.

"Mr. Jigoro, I am sooo sorry!" She squeaked and looked down, ready for another lecture.

"It's fine, Ayumi. What's the matter?" Mr. Jigoro eyed the young woman behind the desk.

"Oh! Yes! This woman is looking for someone. She said they might be here!"

Mr. Jigoro turned his attention for the first time to the woman on the other side of the desk. A woman! Never mind, he really was looking at a child. No older than his college aged daughter. Who could she possibly be looking for? The older man thought about it for a moment and remembered who he had working for him and nodded.

"You say you're looking for someone? Mind describing them?" Mr. Jigoro took in the age and state of the woman in front of him. She looked clean…didn't mean he was going to upset a worker by throwing random people at them.

"Of course, sir." The woman spoke softly but confidently. "Her name is Utena, very tall, slim…here, I have a picture." The young woman handed over a picture with worn edges. Two women were sitting next to each other in uniforms with a small mouse in their laps.

"I'll be right back." He said after he looked over the photo for a moment. The young woman took it back, holding the photo to her chest. A hopeful expression lit her face as he went through a door marked 'employees only'.

Mr. Jigoro felt a slight lump in his throat. He was not saying this moment was touching. He was a man, after all. The girl he had elected to employ on a whim had been working here for almost two years. She had no memory of her past at the time and especially, no papers. Mr. Jigoro had helped her get a name and a legal way to work. He hoped this did not make her leave. She was an excellent worker. Knew her stuff.

"NINA!" He bellowed over the noise. All worked stopped and a pink head with backwards baseball cap popped up by a Camaro. Large blue eyes looked at him questioningly. He waved for her to follow.

She caught up quickly and met him in a quiet hallway that led to the lobby.

"Yes, sir?" Her blue eyes stared at him on an equal level. She was quite tall.

"Nina…" Mr. Jigoro clapped a hand down on her shoulder, "There's a lady in the lobby…she's got a picture of you."

Blue eyes widened in surprise. She went for the door in the hallway. She heard him say 'good luck' as the lobby light hit her eyes.

She looked straight ahead of her as she stepped into the lobby. A woman in a summer dress stood before her and smiled softly. Her purple hair was long and flowing. Green eyes glinted with hope. She was beautiful.

The mechanic had a sudden urge to protect her, to fight for her.

She had always imagined her memories were locked in a vault in her head. Now, it felt like that vault had opened. Just enough for a name to poke out. Along with an image and a feeling.

"Anthy." She watched the green eyes brighten at the sound of her name. Anthy clutched the photo tighter.

"Utena." Anthy said her name with relief. "Utena Tenjou."

"I…" Utena tried to speak but found her voice stuck in her throat. Her blue eyes swiveled to look at her boss. Mr. Jigoro tried to hide a smile.

"Go, take the rest of the day. Finish your work tomorrow. I'm sure there's a lot to figure out."

"Ok. Thank you." Utena ran out of the room to clock out and then left with Anthy.

Mr. Jigoro watched them go through the window and smiled.

"Would you like a tissue? I know I need one…"

Her response was a grumble and a thudding of his office door.

0000000

Utena stared at Anthy from across the table. Images were flying in her mind. There was the two of them in her rose garden. Another time in their shared room. Walking together to classes. The strongest one of standing next to Anthy in the Arena, ready to fight for her freedom.

She could feel Anthy's lips on hers.

Utena also remembered the sword in her back.

"Utena? Are you ok? I am so sorry…" Anthy was referring to the sword. Utena clutched her cup.

"No, Anthy. I'm sorry."

"What? I drove a sword into you, how can you be sorry?" Anthy reached for her hand across the table. She was craving to touch the other woman and the entire walk to Utena's apartment had been silent.

"I failed you, Anthy. You were right there and finally awake…and I failed you." Utena shook her head a little and stared into her coffee cup. She was a failure of a friend and a failure of a prince. Yet, the drawers in her vault kept opening one at a time. Some memories made her happy. Utena chanced a look at Anthy.

"Utena…please, I let my brother control me. I let myself hurt and betray you. How can you forgive me and blame yourself all in one breath?" Anthy's green eyes pleaded with her blue ones and Utena had to look away.

Some memories just ached. She remembered what Anthy went through while they were in school together. The other duelers were cruel and possessive.

"I just…I know that wasn't you, Anthy…when you stabbed me…I knew it wasn't the same girl who made me feel whole and wanted…and loved." The pink haired woman looked up again, this time meeting Anthy with the same look. Her heart was pounding as she remembered her childhood, sad and without her parents. The random day she had met the vilest person she could ever meet, Akio. None of that could touch the last drawer that slid open in her vault.

It held all her love and passion for Anthy.

"Utena…"Anthy held her breathe after speaking Utena's name. She felt light headed at hearing that word come out of her mouth. When she fell from the coffin, Anthy could see it in Utena's eyes. Something they had never discussed but had always known tied them together.

Anthy loved Utena. It was the reason she left her brother's world.

Utena stood from the table and walked over to stand in front of Anthy. Green eyes stared up at her in wonder. Her most beloved fantasy was coming true. Utena extended her hand and Anthy took it, standing up to have little more than an inch between them.

"Anthy, we're in a whole new world. We're both clean and new and no one has ever sullied us." Utena brought a hand up to Anthy's face. Her skin sent waves of pleasure through her body from the light touch. Anthy responded immediately by leaning into her hand and looking up into the blue eyes she had searched for over two years to see again.

"I love you, Anthy. I never told you but I do."

"And I love you, Utena. More than anyone."

Anthy slid her eyes closed as Utena's lips met hers for their first true kiss. She reveled in the feel of Utena's softness, the sudden passion welling up from time separated and past regrets. Utena tightened her arms around her, never wanting to let go of Anthy's gentle curves. Her long fingers delved into the cascade of soft, purple strands. Her body was heating up quickly as Anthy clutched at her back, needing to be closer. There was only one way to fix that.

Kissing became their mode of transportation and Utena was vaguely aware of clothing being pulled off. Suddenly, there was much, much more of Anthy to explore. Utena was aware that her soft mattress had come up to cradle both of them.

"Utena?" Anthy whispered breathlessly as Utena's sweet ministrations had halted. She gazed up through a curtain of pink strands and tried to read the set of blue eyes staring at her in wonder.

A soft moan escaped her lips as Utena trailed a hand down her side and slid beneath her to cup her rounded backside. Utena used her grip to pull her closer. The joining of their hips made both young women gasp.

"I love you, Anthy Himemiya."

Anthy could not make her own declaration as Utena returned to making her moan in pleasure.

0

The moon was shining through the curtains in Utena's apartment. The day and evening had passed with periods of activity between the young woman as they made up for lost times. Confessions of love exchanged as easy as breathing and conveyed through the strong passion they felt for each other.

The bedroom was fairly silent now except for the quiet breathing of Utena and Anthy, curled into the sheets and each other. Anthy's face scrunched and she turned onto her back. Utena followed, keeping her position with her pink head on Anthy's chest, and an arm over her lover's stomach.

Both of them dreamed of the future. Anthy imagined everyday coming home to Utena. She conjured up ideas of what she would do in this new world. Utena dreamed of Anthy making her life complete, dreamed of them traveling and finding a niche in some comfortable place. A grin was growing on her pink lips as her mind toyed with the future and Utena cuddled closer into Anthy.

Utena's dream shattered.

She woke up gasping for air, her heart beating as quick as a humming bird's. Her blue eyes were wide in shock as an image flashed across her face. A chill ran down her back and her head snapped to look out the window.

"NO!" Anthy cried as she sat bolt upright next to Utena. Green eyes stared in fright out the window. Her hand grabbed at Utena's.

"How, Anthy? Were we followed?"

Purple hair shook furiously.

"No, I promise! I was careful, Utena." Anthy turned to look at her love and felt her thoughts steel over at the resolved look on Utena's features.

"Ok, I'm going." Utena climbed out of bed and grabbed for her clothes. Anthy reached for her, grabbing her wrist.

"Utena, please…He might not even be here for us…this world is different…some people are special here." Green eyes begged her to let it go. To let someone else handle the evil that had invaded their world. Utena sighed but she had decided.

"What do you mean by special?"

0

Twenty minutes later, the pair was racing the streets of Tokyo. Utena felt slightly ridiculous but more comfortable than when she was dueling. At the very least, Anthy looked amazing in her outfit. She hazard a look over to her love and whistled inside of her head. Anthy's outfit was likened to the old days, as was her own. The purple haired beauty had a white, thigh length dress with a layered skirt, embroidered with roses stitched in gold. A round, rose engraved pendent sat on her chest at the end of her neck line showing enough cleavage to make Utena think running towards trouble was a waste of her time.

They had turned several corners and were headed towards an industrial area of Tokyo. Each stride took them deeper into what seemed like shipping yards. The unease in Utena's stomach became heavier as they got closer to his location. She took her mind off him for a moment, thinking about what Anthy had told her about this world.

"_Some people here are special."_

It was insane to think that Utena had been called to this world because of the magic. But how else would either of them have managed to get in? Or why? Anthy said there was a draw. A need for them here. Utena was a protector.

A magical one.

Utena felt her lips purse as she ran. The very idea of her being a protector to anyone beside Anthy was ridiculous. Yet here she was, running into unknown territory with abilities she had not even tested beyond costuming herself for sake of her identity. Utena was comfortable, however, her old uniform transformed into an all white princely suit. Shorts of course, who could possibly fight in pants? She proudly matched Anthy, without the stitching. Her thoughts eventually traveled back to the task at hand.

Finding him.

Utena felt Anthy grab her hand at the edge of a lot that opened into the sea. Sickness overwhelmed the pink haired woman as she spotted him. Standing far away from a group of women was Akio.

Utena felt anger well up at the sight him clutching a very frightened blonde woman. Anthy watched the interaction between the two groups. The women stood struggling to move forward towards who Anthy could only assume was someone of value. Hatred flowed off of them as they tried to reach Akio and the other woman.

Words were being exchanged and only the word 'game' and 'duel' were caught by either Anthy or Utena.

Akio disappeared suddenly and the other eight women flew after them in an unrealistic attempt to capture him.

"Damnit, Akio. What is he doing here?" Utena clenched her fists.

"I think we should follow them, Utena. We need to help." Anthy put a hand on her love's shoulder and looked up with a grim determination.

Utena hung her head.

"Yea, alright. Let's follow them."

Utena chuckled to herself as they ran off into the night. Not twelve hours together and their lives were already upside down, again.

When would they find peace?

0000000000

BR: Hey! I came back! Or I'm trying to…it feels rough…we'll see what happens, I guess. Leave a review if you like, the last ones inspired me to come back. So. Anywhos. Utena and Anthy are together, happy, if briefly….what are they going to tell the others? Can they help them? Or is Serenity doomed to be Akio's puppet?...would I leave her in peril…for awhile, atleast… ;)


End file.
